


You are my weakness

by Riven



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riven/pseuds/Riven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What right do you think you have being here.” Katarina says lowly. Riven’s face stays impassive. Katarina looks away from her. “You left me here, alone.” “Kat-“ “No. You don’t get to apologise. You don’t get to see me like this. You’re nothing to me Riven. You are a disgrace to Noxus.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic I've ever posted. I've written a fair few but i've never really had the courage to post. Here it is! I hope you enjoy.  
> Katarina and Riven grew up together, they became the best of friends until feelings crossed lines and neither one of them was brave enough to acknowledge it. After the war and Riven exiling herself she has climbed her way back into Noxus. Katarina is not pleased to see Riven again. Hidden feelings and anger arise. Memories of their childhood together.

“I swear I had my eyes on her sir. She seemed fine all morning.” Katarina heard voices in the room around her. “Well she sure isn’t fine now is she! She’s been poisoned! Under your watch!” _Is that… Dad?_ “I’m sorry Mr Du Couteau. I won’t let anything like this happen again.” Katarina slowly opens her eyes. Straining trying to lift herself up. “No Katarina you need to rest.” Looking up she meets her father’s eyes. A part of her feels ashamed to have been bed ridden by something like poisoning. _How could I let it slip past me… Something must have been amiss._ “Father-“ She croaked. “I’m not hearing it Katarina. You’ve been taken off duty. Until I figure out who’s targeted you.” He turns on his feet glaring at the guardsmen. “Keep your eyes sharp. No one harms my daughter and lives to see the sunlight. If you hear of anything, or find anything that could be a lead you come straight to me. Understood?” His voice slightly bitter turning towards Katarina. “And you. Stop letting your guard down. Even Cass knows to take precautions. Don’t be so careless. You are in the high command. Don’t disappoint me.” On that note he walks out of the room without looking back. Katarina frowns balling her fists into the covers. “Lady Du Couteau.. May we—“ “Get out.” Katarina interjects. Her voice cold. The guard nods and motions for the rest of them to leave, shutting the door quietly. Once they’re gone Katarina lets out a loud whimper. _He’s disappointed in me… How is this even my fault.. How did I ever become so weak._ Katarina tries to sit up properly but her body feels frail, weak. She slops down and growls. Closing her eyes she forces herself back to sleep.  
  
Katarina jerks up in self-defence as she wakes up to a soft hand along her cheek. “Wha-“ “Relax.” Katarina recognises the hoarse voice of the Ex-Noxian. Bringing her hand up to try and push her away she feels the soldier stiffen. “What right do you think you have being here.” Katarina says lowly. Riven’s face stays impassive. Katarina looks away from her. “You left me here, alone.” “Kat-“ “No. You don’t get to apologise. You don’t get to see me like this. You’re nothing to me Riven. You are a disgrace to Noxus.” If Katarina had been looking in the soldier’s direction she’d have noticed a pained expression cross her features briefly. Riven locked her jaw and stared back down at her. “I wanted to.” Riven paused. “Noxus just wasn’t the same Kat.. And you know it.” Katarina forced herself to look up at her curling her face into a glare. “Don’t call me that. And I never knew anything. You never told me how you felt until you ran. You ran and you didn’t come back. Didn’t send me a letter. Nothing. You are the true coward, Riven.” The soldier steeled herself before gripping the side of the bed harder. “I’m the coward? Says the one who had pushed me away for years. Don’t act so innocent. You knew Noxus was falling apart and you knew I was falling alongside it. You pushed me away for so long. I left in hopes to come back and help Noxus rise for the better part that it is. And here you are, lying in bed poisoned. When did you get so careless.” Riven’s grip on the bedside had her knuckles turning white as she forced her complexion to stay impassive. Katarina looked up to Riven with cold eyes. “I’ll have your tongue cut off for that.” Riven scowled. “You’re all talk with me Katarina. If you really wanted me to be in pain your wish was granted years ago.” Riven straightened herself. “Now that Jericho Swain has fallen at my hand. I have shed a light Noxus has needed. If you think you can threaten me think again. I too, am in the High Command. Your father’s wishes.” Katarina held back her surprise. Narrowing her eyes at Riven she holds her gaze. “My father would have told me if he reinstated you.” Riven smirked this time. “Apparently not.” The soldier walked to the entrance of the room reaching the door. “Coward.” Katarina muttered. Riven shook her head walking out and closing the door behind her.  
  
_“Riven it’s my turn! My turn!” Riven chuckled passing Katarina a stone. Katarina threw the stone into the river with a small plop. She frowned turning to Riven. “Why didn’t mine do the skip thing!” Riven clutched at her stomach laughing. “Kat, you gotta throw it with force. It won’t just bounce on it’s own.” Riven picked up another rock and placed it in Katarina’s palm. “Like this.” Riven cupped her hand around Katarina’s and moved around the back of her body swinging Katarina’s arm slowly. She let the rock go skipping across the small lake. Watching Katarina jump in joy. “I did it! We did it!” Riven smiles at Katarina. “We can do anything as long as we’re together.” Katarina turns to Riven. “Best friends forever!” Riven can’t fight the smile that’s tearing at her lips as she falls asleep that night.  
  
_ _When did it all go wrong.._ Riven walked up to her quarters. _We used to be so close. Then she pushed me away.. But why._ Hearing a footstep behind her she turned pinning the person up against the cobble wall. Upon letting his hood fall Riven relaxed. “Talon.” He gave her a lazy smile. “It’s good to see you back Riv. I admit I didn’t quite believe it when I overheard some town folk talkin’ about it.” Riven winced at the nickname. _Kat used to call me that.._ Riven nodded in response. “My sister sure isn’t going to like this. But don’t mind her. We are all kind of surprised with your dedication to us. Coming back to take down Swain. The tragedy that happened at war.. Have you spoken to anyone about it?” Riven’s face paled. The memories swarming her mind. The screams of her warriors haunting her. “N-no Talon. I’m fine.” Riven reached her door. Talon nodded in understanding. “I’ll always be around. You were once family to us. I still consider you a part of us.” Riven gave him a small nod. “Thank you, Talon.” She walked through her door closing it behind her. Walking up to her desk she started to unbutton her uniform. Her eye caught a key covered in dust behind a book she borrowed. Huh? She leant over taking the key blowing the dust off. Riven’s eyes turned glassy.  
  
_“Just a little piece… Please Riv.” Riven eyed her. “Fine just a little bit.” Riven let Katarina take a bite of her biscuit. “You have the biggest appetite I swear Kat.” Katarina reached into her pocket. “Riv, I have something important.” Riven sat up straighter against the tree and watched Kat closely. Kat smiled. She rarely smiles. “I’ve been thinking. We’re best friends. We share everything together.” Riven felt her heart beat quicken. “I want you to have this key.” She placed the key in Riven’s hand. Riven looked at her confused. “What is it the key to?” Katarina rolled her eyes. “My room stupid! That means whenever we have nightmares we can find each other. I’m down the hall after all.” Riven’s palms began to feel sweaty and her heart was thudding hard in her chest. “You don’t look so happy.” Katarina glanced at Riven. Riven shook her head. “No, of course I’m happy.” Riven forced a smile. “Riv, you can’t lie to me dummy. I know something is on your mind. You’ve been weird lately.” Riven let out a small sigh. “I’m turning 13 next year Kat…” Katarina frowned. Riven continued. “Which means I’ll be eligible to train to be a Noxian soldier one day. It’s always been my dream.” Katarina put the pieces together. “We won’t be able to spend time together…” Riven nodded. Katarina got up. “Maybe this isn’t where our story ends but where it begins.” Riven furrowed her brows, confused. “Hm?” Standing up beside Katarina. “My father has forced me into Assassin training. I am to be of the High Command when I’m older. I didn’t know how to tell you but I guess it’s worked out.” Riven gave her a short nod. “Whatever happens, we’ll always be close. Right?” Riven looked at her nervously. “Always, Riv. You’re my dumb ass.” Riven blushed furiously. “I’m not a dumbass…” Kat chuckled. “8 years and you haven’t changed one bit since I’ve met you.” Riven rolled her eyes._  
  
Tears began to well in Riven’s eyes at the memory. She bit back a sharp breath as she continued unbuttoning her uniform, unwrapping her cloth. Tossing her boots aside she sits on the edge of her bed. Shaking her head she forces the thoughts away. She lay in bed restless. Every night was like this since the war. The look on her soldiers faces as they melted before her. Their screams. The pain. The agony. Riven carried it. The nightmares ensured that she’d never forget it. After a while Riven curled up and let a tear slide down her cheek. She felt herself slowly drift. _For those who were lost._  
  
1 week later  
  
“Father please.” Katarina didn’t like to beg. She never liked submitting herself to this extent. “Katarina you are to stay in the confines of this Place. I’m doing this for your protection.” Katarina rolled her eyes. “I don’t need protecting. I want to do my job. I’m expected to represent the High Command at the ceremony this Friday.” Mr Du Couteau looked up from his papers. “I’ve already covered that. Riven will represent the High Command.” Katarina snarled. “Is this a joke?” She kicked the back of her chair out from underneath her standing above him. “No Katarina, it is not a joke. Mind your temper.” Katarina glared daggers at him. “She doesn’t deserve the honour. She doesn’t deserve any of this.” “I understand your frustration. But it’s best that you stand down on this one Katarina. Don’t make me double the guards on your tail. This ceremony is very important.” “EXACTLY! AND YOU’RE LETTING HER OF ALL PEOPLE REPRESENT US?!” Katarina seethed. “I’ve stuck with Noxus, I’ve fought for Noxus. I am the pure Noxian bloodline and I slip up ONCE and you punish me like this?” Katarina turned her back and walked away. “All it takes is one slip up. Life or death, your choice. I’m doing this for your own good. Learn from this Katarina.” Katarina slams the door.  
  
Blood boiling beneath her skin. She walks to the training room with determination. Her anger flaring. She walks in ignoring her surroundings. Seeking out the training dummy. “How dare you..” She pelts her daggers in a beautiful flurry of accuracy. Her daggers piercing through the wooden doll. “How could you leave me..” Katarina frowns muttering under her breath. She falters in her steps and slips causing the dagger to leave her hand and pierce into the wall. She feels tears well up in her eyes. _What the hell is happening to me._ She feels a hand come up to grip her hand with a new dagger between her fingertips. “Try again.” Katarina steels herself. “Riven.” Katarina thought the room was empty. Katarina fixed her gaze towards the dummy again. Swiftly pelting the dagger through its chest. Riven felt her heart twinge in pain. “Can we talk.. Please.” Katarina didn’t respond for a while. Just stood with her back to Riven. Riven turned on her heel, walking away. Katarina tried to fight the urge to turn around but she always seemed to be weak around this particular girl. “Why.” Katarina let out a strangled breath. Riven stopped and faced her. “If I told you the truth I don’t know if you’d stay or leave. But then again that’s no different from when we were younger. You gave me no choice, you pushed me away.” Riven’s eyes had hurt written all over them. Pent up frustration. All these unanswered questions swirling in their minds. The uncertainty. “You have no idea do you.” Katarina tears her eyes away from the intensity of Riven’s gaze. “You don’t know what it’s like to-” Katarina stopped herself. She shook her head and tried to leave. “No, Kat.” Riven gripped her arm tugging her back. “You don’t get to run every time you feel those walls cave in. Face them.” Riven’s gaze was burning into her. Katarina shrugged off Riven’s hand. Riven responded by moving in her way of the door. “What happened to you Kat.” Katarina frowned feeling her heart race. _How could you not have guessed.._ “I fell for a coward.” Katarina pushed into Riven. “I fell for you and I knew you wouldn’t like me back like that.” Katarina unsheathed a dagger. “And when you left Noxus…. When you left me behind..” She pressed the dagger into Riven’s chest and Riven let her. “You broke my heart. You are my weakness. You are my fault. You get under my skin like no one else can.” Katarina made sure she kept eye contact with Riven for the last blow. “I hate you. With my entire being.” She pushed past Riven and Riven let her.


	2. Memories don't fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italic paragraphs are flashbacks/memories.  
> Enjoy ^^

It had been a few days since Riven had seen a glimpse of Katarina. _It’s probably better off this way._ Riven had been down at the water hole scrubbing her armour. _Soon enough I’ll be back on the field. I can lead Noxus to victory. To a peace deserved for all nations._ Riven dunked her cloth in the river. Scrubbing away at her shoulder gauntlet, a cool breeze tickled her neck with a soft murmur. The wind seemed to have changed. Riven flinched. _Is someone there?_ Swirling her head around she saw no one. The sun was setting and the dawn was approaching. **_“Riven..”_** Upon hearing her name her head whipped around. _It sounds like.. **“Sweet sweet Riven..”**_ Riven tensed as she felt her heart suddenly hurt. “No.. Not again please..” Riven winced out in pain. Feeling her knees grow weak she hits the floor. Scrunching her face up feeling her body slowly lose feeling. “ ** _Help us Riven…”_** Riven let out a cry as she felt her warriors familiar screams echo throughout her mind. **_“Don’t forget about me…”_** Riven knew his voice. He was her second. She had taught him to fight so well.  
  
Ever since Kat had pushed her away she had been more determined than ever to throw herself into her work. To be one of the strongest Noxian soldiers. Growing up without your best friend was hard. Especially throughout the years where you are in the middle of finding yourself. Riven had met so many honourable soldiers in training during her time. Many that respected Riven and her work. Her power and ability. But what did she have to show for them… Being betrayed. Watching them melt before her eyes in Singed’s poison. It felt like Riven lost a part of herself that day. Riven felt her cheeks go red and her fingers dug into the soil beneath her she lets out a loud cry. Echoing throughout the forest. Tears start streaming down her cheeks and she glares at her reflection in the water. Her body slowly relaxes and the wind seems to feel lighter. She drops to the floor and sucks in a deep breath closing her eyes. Riven lets her fingers tangle into the grass stems beneath her. Tugging at them harshly to relieve the pain. Riven had worn the guilt of the betrayal. She was just as surprised as the rest of her soldiers when news of the change in tides with Noxus had spread. Killing off groups that seemed expendable. But it was too late. Riven ran before the acid managed to seep into her lungs and claw at her skin. She survived. Her soldiers however fell, every single last one of them. Riven wanted to create a burial for all of her loyal soldiers. Who had fought alongside her. But as soon as she was declared missing she never wanted to go back to Noxus. Not while it was corrupted. Riven never forgot that day. She’ll never forget their faces. Their cries.  
  
“Riven?” Riven’s eyes slowly opened. “W-what are you doing..” _What is she doing here.._ Riven felt her body get rolled over and she was on her back looking up at the person she had wished to avoid. “Why aren’t you moving? What are you doing.” Katarina looked down at her warily. Nudging her side with the edge of her boot. Riven grimaced. “You shouldn’t be out here past dawn. The sun is setting. Get inside the quarters.” Katarina ordered. Riven refused to give her eye contact as tears threatened to escape her. “You shouldn’t be here.” Riven corrected. “Your father wou-“ “I can handle myself Riven.” Katarina cut her off coldly. Riven leant up on her elbows trying to gain feeling in the lower part of her body. After a few moments Katarina huffed impatient. “Why the hell are you wriggling around like a jiggly snake. Get up.” Riven looked up in hesitation. She saw a fleck of concern flash in Katarina’s eyes before she hid it again. Riven sighed. “Ever since the war I’ve had.. Bad things happen to me.” Katarina watched her carefully. “You mean like crazy voodoo?” Riven stifled a small smile as Katarina looked awfully cute and confused. “No.. I don’t believe it’s witchcraft. More or less just memories and nightmares haunting me.” Riven looked over her shoulder. Katarina raked her eyes down Riven’s body. “What’s happening to you then.” Katarina asked sternly. _You would never understand would you…_ “Nothing. And you’ll forget you saw any of this.” Riven spoke firmly. Kicking her legs against the ground again she found that she could feel her blood rushing back again. Riven stood slowly. Grabbing her armour and cloth she stumbled a bit as she regained her footing. Leaving Katarina to stand there watching in utter confusion.  
  
After 5 minutes of walking Riven sighed. “Get out of the tree’s.” Riven rolled her eyes. Looking behind her sure enough she saw Katarina drop from the branch. “Stop following me Kat.” Riven frowned realising her nickname for Katarina had slipped. Remembering the last conversation they’d had. If only Katarina knew how much her words had hit Riven.

_ “You broke my heart. You are my weakness. You are my fault. You get under my skin like no one else can.” _

“Stay away from me Katarina.” Riven muttered knowing Katarina would hear her. Assassin’s ears and all.  
“As much as I hate you. And you really don’t deserve my help. I know someone who owes me a favour. They could rid some of the physical pain you feel with your ‘episodes’. If that is what they are. But the emotional crap. You have to do that all by yourself.” Katarina toyed with her dagger before hurling it just beside Riven’s head slamming it into the tree. Riven didn’t move a muscle, being used to Katarina’s antics. After a moment Riven caves. “Why?” Riven watches her intensely. Katarina looked at her with a blank expression. “What.” Riven felt anger rise inside her. “Why are you trying to help me.” She deadpanned. Katarina thought for a moment. Shaking her head. “You’re an idiot Riven. I don’t know how the hell you landed in the High Command. I saw you laying there helpless. After watching you look so weak I couldn’t help it. But don’t mistaken this for anything. I still hate you more than anything. You are weak.”  
  
 Riven growled walking up to Katarina. “Do not test me.” Riven said through clenched teeth. Gripping Katarina’s collar and shoving her against the tree. Katarina noticed the small flecks of passion in Riven’s eyes with the pure rage pouring out of them. Katarina’s heart started to beat harder. _That’s it Riven.. Get mad._ Katarina gazed at her challengingly. “Go on Riven.” Katarina spat. “You don’t have the guts. You always run. You’re weak. You’re worthless.” Riven growled slamming Katarina against the side of the tree even harder. Katarina felt her shoulder blades scratch against the bark at the force of Riven’s hands. “Watch your tongue.” Riven whispered against Katarina’s cheek. Riven released her grip and walked away. She doesn’t cast a look back. Not once.  
  
_What is her problem. Now I can definitely tell she’s riling me up on purpose. Typical._ Riven lays the wet cloth out to dry on the edge of her chair. Shaking her head she feels Katarina’s words burn into her mind. _You’re an idiot Riven._  Feeling anger rise inside her again she growls. _I still hate you more than anything._ Riven swipes at her desk sending papers everywhere _. You are weak._ Riven breathes heavily trying to control her rage. Seeing silver shine out of the corner of her eye she glances over and picks up the key. Letting out a frustrated whimper she throws the key across the room. _Look at what she does to you._ Riven convinces herself that the further away from Katarina she is. The better.

It’s Friday, the day of the ceremony. Riven wakes up sliding on her uniform. Talon meets her in the dining room. Giving her a small nod. Riven returns It, taking a seat. The guards are chatting away happily as they eat. _I’ve always loved that Noxians eat together, like a tradition._ Dinner was always a favourite. That’s when the wild stories came out across the table. Riven enjoyed sitting back and listening intently.  
It was early in the morning and everyone seemed to be here apart from Mr Du Couteau (though he rarely would join) and Katarina. Riven dismissed the thought immediately. “Oh Cass come on! That was the last pancake.” Talon huffed. Cassiopeia rolled her eyes. “I don’t care.” Talon got up and walked over to the table along the wall with hot beverages. Riven leaves her spot and joins him. Talon glances at her.  
  
“Excited for today?” Riven pours juice into a cup and frowns. Talon notices. “Are you alright?” Riven spaces out for a moment before shaking her head. “Yeah, sorry I just have a lot on my mind.” Talon watches her closely. Before they could continue the doors fly open and of course, Katarina was pissed. Talon chuckled. “Is there ever a moment where someone hasn’t pissed my sister off?” Riven smirks. “Probably not.” Katarina walks towards her way. Riven steels herself. Talon places his cup down. “Kitty Kat what a pleasure.” Katarina locks her gaze with Riven. “Not now Talon.” Talon quirks his brow. “I’ll uhhh leave you to it.” Talon picks up his cup giving Riven a reassuring smile. “No need, I was just taking out the trash.” Katarina grips Riven’s arm.  
  
Once out of the dining room Riven pries her arm out of Kat’s grip. Her arm burning at the red heads touch. Riven glared at her. “What do you think you’re doing?” Katarina looked like she was deep in thought. “I just..” Katarina struggled. _What was this sudden change of emotion.. What’s going on with her?_  She never struggles. “Forget it.” Riven hesitated. Katarina felt uneasy and for some reason Riven felt like holding her. Riven was careful. “What is it?” Riven asked. Katarina frowned looking down at her feet. A moment passed and Riven glanced up at the clock on the wall. “I have to g-“ “Yes I know. Ceremony.” Katarina interjected. Riven nodded looking at her softly. “This is about the Ceremony isn’t it.” Katarina looked away. “Look I know how you feel about it. I won’t screw up. I’ll be there for just under an hour.” Riven sighed running her hand up around the back of her neck rubbing gently. Katarina looked up at her nervously. _What’s going on with her.._ “No, just. I wanted to say thank you.” Katarina looked like she was in a mental debate inside her mind. Kicking and screaming.  
  
Riven chuckled softly. “You couldn’t possibly say that with more regret even if you tried. It’s evident all over your face.” Katarina shrugged. “Father has ordered me to clean up my attitude.” Riven nodded. “Kat.” “Please.” Katarina stopped her.  “Please stop letting that slip..” Riven watched Katarina’s face fall. A brief wave of sadness crossing her features. Riven nodded. “My apologies.” Katarina swallowed heavily looking away. “So does this mean we can be civilised?” Riven asked. Katarina rolled her eyes. “I can try. But don’t piss me off Dumbass.” It was said lightly with amusement but Riven felt like she’d just been shot through the gut. Her mind going back to a memory when they were kids.  
  
_“Whatever happens, we’ll always be close. Right?” Riven looked at her nervously. “Always, Riv. You’re my dumb ass.” Riven blushed furiously. “I’m not a dumbass…” Kat chuckled._  
  
“Riven?” Katarina shook her slightly. Riven snapped out of it. “Sorry, I have to go.” Riven gave her a firm nod and headed to the Ceremony held in the town square. Katarina stood there confused. Shrugging she went a separate way.  
  
Once in the town square she noticed the small Noxian festivities were well under way. Seeing small children run around with big smiles on their faces. Food painted all over their mouths as they smile happily. The locals have put together a respectable stage in the middle where music is being created flooding the town with a cheeriness Riven had missed. Riven smiled warmly.  
  
_“Come on it’s this way!” Katarina runs faster with Riven in tow. They reach the end of the street and spot the small stall on the side. Katarina grabs Riven’s hand and leads her to a section in the stall. Riven spots it straight away. A Celtic dagger. It screams Katarina. Riven looks up at Katarina softly. Katarina is gazing back with a warm smile. “Isn’t it perfect Riv…” Riven nods. “Hold on here, Cass has my money! I’ll be right back!” Katarina races off. Riven stands there picking up the dagger feeling its weight in her hand. Riven smiles with a thought on her mind. The shop keeper turns around. “You want that one darlin’?” Riven doesn’t check the price tag before nodding eagerly. Her mind occupied on Kat’s smile when she sees it. Riven spends more than half of the money she came with on the dagger for Katarina. Riven dismisses it and tucks it under her arm. Katarina returns and finds the dagger gone. Her face drops and she looks like she’s about to cry. Riven grips her hand and quickly leads her to a quieter place. “Kat, don’t cry.. Please” Riven wipes away the tear rolling down Katarina’s cheek. “Why didn’t you make sure no one took it Riv..” Katarina’s voice nearly broke Riven’s heart. Riven slid the dagger out of her sleeve and placed it in Katarina’s hand. Riven’s heart melted at the smile that appeared on Kat’s lips. Riven decided she’d do anything for Katarina to smile like that again. “Y-You bought it!” Katarina tucked the dagger away into her belt before leaping into Riven hugging her. Riven held her tightly. “Anything for you.” Riven whispered. Katarina smiled. “I’ll pay you back when we get home okay?” Riven shook her head. “Come on Riven at least let me make it up to you” Riven blushed. Katarina looked at her closely. “Well there is something I’ve always wanted to try..” Katarina perked up. “Yeah?” Riven looked away shyly. “We’re best friends right? We should share everything together because we trust each other.” Katarina nodded. “Yeah of course” Riven fidgeted with her hands before deep brown met mossy green eyes. “Can you be my first kiss?” Riven muttered softly. Katarina smiled shyly. “I uhm..” Riven took It as a sign that Katarina didn’t want to. “Sorry, you don’t have to Kat. I just though-“ “No Riven, I want to. It’s just. You’d be my first too.” They both smiled at one another. “So how do we-“ Riven was silenced by Katarina’s lips. It was sweet, soft. Everything Riven thought it would be and more. She felt Katarina shuffle closer. Riven felt a familiar heat rise in her cheeks. Katarina pulled away slowly before bringing her hands up to cup Riven’s cheeks. Grazing her thumbs over her cheekbones slowly, softly. “Riven?” Riven licked her lips letting her gaze lock back onto Kat’s. “Mm?” Katarina’s voice was softer now as she moved a little closer. “Can I kiss you again?” Riven felt her tummy erupt in butterflies. Nodding she hugs Katarina closer. They bump noses and chuckle softly. “Best friends forever.” Katarina whispered as she leant in and captured Riven’s lips. Riven lets out a soft sigh into Kat’s mouth. Kat smiles back into her lips. Riven see’s fireworks._  
  
Riven’s heart begins to hurt. _Just one more hour and you can leave._ Riven stands straighter and smiles politely at children passing by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by, let me know what you think. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being inactive for so long. But here's the third chapter!  
> I'm happy you guys enjoy it. Feedback always helps.

Weeks had passed since the ceremony. The General was very pleased with Riven’s efforts and work as a soldier and she had been promoted to the High command as a First Lieutenant. “I see you have a lot of potential here in Noxus and not only as a soldier.” His words had stuck in her mind everyday as she trained harder. Pushing herself further with determination. Riven had represented the High command on a few occasions alongside Kat. Kat seemed to be taking their peace seriously which lifted a lot of unnecessary weight from Riven’s shoulders. Although it seemed nothing could take away the longing Riven had for the fiery assassin. Pushing it to the back of her mind she settled on helping Talon decorate the hall with Christmas ornaments. 

“Hey Riv, can you hold this for me?” Riven looked up to see talon half way up a ladder with a reef in his hand. Nodding she took the extra bells and tinsel. Riven walked up to the door taking a tack and pinning the tinsel up along the outside skirts on top of the door. A small sneeze came from across the room. Turning her head Riven noticed Cassiopeia tangled in tinsel. “What is this crap?” She muttered distastefully. “And why does everyone put it everywhere!” She tried flicking the tinsel away from her snake form. Riven and Talon chuckled. Riven felt her smile linger along her lips. She didn’t normally have much cheer with festivities such as Christmas but this year seemed different. She was jolted out of her thoughts as someone pushed through the door knocking Riven back. Riven felt the person lose their footing and tumble into her. Knocking them both to the floor. “Jesus Christ.” She heard the familiar voice of her favourite red head. 

Riven looked up and caught Kat’s gaze. Blushing at their position Kat untangled her foot from the tinsel and tried to get up. Riven felt a small smile creep along her lips at Kat struggling. “Need help?” Riven offered playfully as Katarina finally ripped the tinsel stuck on her leg where her daggers were in sheathed. Watching Katarina she saw an amused smile on her face. Arching her brow Kat leant down and pushed Riven into the floor placing her hand above the side of her head. “You are hardly in a position to help.” Kat smirked. Riven’s cheeks were flaring at the close proximity that Kat had put herself in and her shameless flirting. Riven swallowed hard. Kat breathed out a laugh and hopped up holding out a hand for Riven. Riven took it gingerly avoiding Katarina's gaze. “It’s crooked by the way.” Kat teased. Riven frowned confused. Kat nodded up to the door. Riven looked up with a muttered “Oh.” Katarina walked off amused at how much she can still affect her former best friend.

Sitting on a chair outside of Mr Du Coteau's Office Riven waited patiently. She had been called up by a guard who was now standing by guarding the door. Riven's eyes lowered to the ground of the hall way. It's carpet was a velvet red with golden intricate designs. Not many people paid attention to just how much detail the Du Coteau's Mansion had entailed. After what seemed like a long while the doors opened. Riven stiffened slightly and rose from her seat setting a firm gaze with the leader of Noxus. He let out a sigh. “At ease, soldier.” Riven's shoulders slackened. “Come in. We have an important matter to discuss.” His gruff voice sounded a bit wavered. Riven held her composure following the man inside his office. The doors closed behind her. “Take a seat, Riven.” He waved at the chair. Riven kept her face impassive as she sat. The General sat before her on the other side of his desk flipping through a few clumped up papers on his desk. “It appears there has been some trouble with keeping the peace with Ionia. Apparently some of our citizens have been.. Shedding blood on their territory. Now regardless of the reason we can't have this happen again.” Riven looked up with her brows creased. Blood shed? 

“As we all know nobody likes our way of handling things. The whole blood for blood doesn't exactly appeal to other cities. Regardless we need to stabilise our peace agreement with the Ionian council. Those who we find guilty of this recklessness will be punished. But I need to send out a group of my most trusted soldiers to appeal to the Ionians. Y'know. Show them we're not all that.... Barbaric.” The General laughed sarcastically. Mr Du Coteau stood up shuffling his papers. “I would like to send you over there to maintain the peace Riven. With Noxus finally rebuilding we cannot afford to break off another alliance we need.” Riven frowns. “General.” She speaks with purpose. Mr Du Coteau looks at her, his eyes filled with tiredness. “Do you really think people will stop? Forgive me if I’m out of line but say I go to Ionia and they appear to bat an eye and forgive this. What's stopping the people responsible for this slipping under the radar and shedding more blood? How do you ever expect the Ionian's to trust us.” Riven gives him a firm stare. The General merely smiled, “You certainly have come a very long way Riven. This is partially why I chose you to lead this Guild.” 

Riven shook her head, “Thank you General but this does not answer my question.” Mr Du Coteau placed his hands on the edge of the table sighing deeply. “You're intelligent, precise. My other Soldiers lack the intellect. They're more about blood and sheer nobility. Which pays heavy prices. I'm sending you because I believe this dream that you've had. The inspiration you carry. This aura of hope. You've become a beacon of new beginnings for Noxus. One that i've never had the will to change. I'm promoting you. I have faith that you can enforce the law in a more effective way.” The General pulled the drawer out retrieving a badge, glancing over it and holding it out to Riven. “Go on. You deserve this.” Riven looked at the badge. Captain.. “Sir with all due respect. I have not done anything to deserve this badge or placement. I may think differently but I will never be able to accept blood for blood.” Riven stood up stiffening. “I shouldn't be here. Without them I am a lost commander.” The General knew what she was leading up to. “Riven you are not to blame for the betrayal. How long will you continue punishing yourself. I've noticed you working far more hours than need be. And I can't thank you enough for keeping Kat safe. She isn't aware you've been doing this either and I think it should stay that way. I love my little girl but she can be quite bitter when it comes to taking commands.” 

Riven feels her heart pang with guilt. If only you knew the extent of my reasoning as to why I’d throw myself on the line for your daughter so easily. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward taking the badge. Feeling the cold steel in her palm. “Enforce our laws Riven. You have the command. I trust you. Don't make me regret this.” Riven bites her lip giving a stern nod. “When do I leave sir?” Her hand going to her belt to feel over her hilt where her blade would sit. Missing the feel of the runic energy. Why did Darius have to swing down and break the handle like a child. “You leave in 2 days. I suggest you prepare. I'll have your group written down and handed to you. You allocate them as you see fit. Remember. They listen to you. You are commanding officer of this mission.” Riven nods swallowing. “Dismissed.” The General sits back down and sighs once again, flipping through papers. “Enjoy your evening sir.” Riven slips out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to let me know what you think. :

**Author's Note:**

> You can always contact me on http://noxianexile.tumblr.com/


End file.
